forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkwynters
Some of this page has been archived to limit the length of the page. You can view older entries at: * 2011 archive Image tags Hi there. Could you please use image tags from Category:Copyright tags when uploading images, and place them in the relevant subcategory within Category:Images? Thanks. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 18:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the quick response. 2e images are still under copyright, but if they're low-resolution and there are no free images to illustrate the same thing, I believe they can be tagged under fair use. We have had no complaints in over 6 years, so hopefully what we've done so far is acceptable. Where possible, do credit the artist, although I realise that's not always possible. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 19:15, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hierarchical categorisation Any particular reason for an edit such as this one? I see there are lots of edits like this. Whereas previously there was a hierarchy, such that: * Northwest Faerûn ** Sword Coast North *** Neverwinter ** High Forest *** Mhilamniir *** etc It's now a muddled system where categories appear within many parent categories, such that: * Northwest Faerûn ** Neverwinter ** Sword Coast North *** Neverwinter ** High Forest ** Mhilamniir *** Mhilamniir *** etc I believe this just makes it more difficult to find things, because if you are looking at the subcategories of Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn, you are overwhelmed by subcategories representing every little place that happens to be in Northwest Faerûn, rather than being faced with just the areas that Northwest Faerûn is directly divided into. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:57, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Just to let you know, I left a message on my talk page on this subject rather than reply here. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 18:39, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Durlag Hey buddy, thanks for the feedback, but why did you rearrange Durlag's page? The family section was far clearer before hand. I dont understand your summary. cheers. Thomaslove92 02:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Ah no worries, i was just being a bit twitchy over the page, took me ages to word it haha. I like the bullets, i had it in bullets originally, they are clear to read. I didn't know there was a page for his dad, couldn't find it. The stuff in Volos guide is good, i have the pdf. Dont worry about editing it, i saw the Durlag Tower edits you did, nice work. im a big ol fan of the baldurs gate games, and you learn so much about durlag and his tower whilst completing it, shame its not technically canon, hehe.Thomaslove92 23:36, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi, had a go at Bolhur, thanks for the help. Thomaslove92 10:16, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Battlehammer image I'm gonna render a crest for the battle hammer clan, the tankerd of ale. Theres a good picture of the symbol in the book A Reader's Guide to R. A. Salvatore's the Legend of Drizzt. We're getting to be a good team, going round neatening up this place hehe. :Agreed :) Darkwynters 02:53, January 31, 2012 (UTC) infoboxes so what's the plan for building infoboxes? i didn't get what you were saying on that edit earlier? cheers Thomaslove92 00:41, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ** okay no worries, just let me know when we get the green light :) Thomaslove92 00:53, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Articles for deletion No worries, I will take a look at Category:Articles nominated for deletion! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 00:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Can I ask why the large amount of 'marked for deletion' articles? I can understand it being better not to have large amounts of copied text from copyrighted sources, but we can still leave pages in with summarised information, if necessary, I would have thought. Also, why would you need to remove the Roll of Years entries - aside from Fair Use potential, again, these are just factual summaries of other information - or can be re-written as, with sources! :) Oh, and thanks for the Bae'tith article :) --Talmyr (talk) 23:43, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Skaug Nice work on skaug, i was surprised there was no page already, so started the page and had a flick through some of my source books. The organization is great, i'll start adding info in the next few hours.Thomaslove92 20:19, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sweet! Darkwynters 20:21, February 12, 2012 (UTC) The House of Firehair Please check the source that is already provided before you edit an article. Power of Faerun capitalises 'The' throughout. Until a more recent source is provided which contradicts this I will undo your edit.--Eli the Tanner 16:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm... Eli, I believe I will post this on FW's page... and I will look for a more recent source... I still think the "the" should not be capitalized since it is not in the Forgotten Realms Adventures. Dethek Hey buddy, can i get your thoughts or knowledge over here Talk:Dethek? Thanks Thomaslove92 23:15, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Moonlit Tower Thanks for the tidy to Moonlit Tower. I removed the extra spaces in the side-box because it was expanding weirdly, but that didn't help. I guess it was hungry for more information. :) Just a question: is to necessary to divide an article into sections like that? I know it's nice on longer articles, but I didn't think there was enough information to warrant separate sections here, so I didn't bother. -- 23:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Tenses Hey dude, wheres the page on tenses, i need to learn the policy for it. Also how do we reword that page cos it now says '...was the current king...' which doens't make sense!!?! Cheers dude Thomaslove92 22:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thom... I will show you a link on your page :) Darkwynters 23:46, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah.. that answers a lot of questions, thanks. i'll make sure all my new articles fit in with this. It makes a lot of sense now :D Thomaslove92 00:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) What's the rule on tenses in timeline entries?--Ijkay (talk) 16:30, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Measurements Could I ask you a favour, which is to give measurements in both metric and imperial formats, metric first? An example would be: "1.8m (6ft)" or perhaps "1.8m (6')". Although USA uses imperial measurements (and Wizards too, since they're US-based), almost everyone else in the world has moved to the metric system, so it's good to give both, with metric first. Maybe this should be a policy, come to think of it. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 20:54, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sweet, thanks FW :) Darkwynters 06:35, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes I'd say metric for everything, although there is some debate as to how accurate we need to be. 3.04m is pretty much just 3m, so unless the subject calls for a very accurate measurement, it's probably fine to round it off a bit. As for the spelling of the units, perhaps we should come to an agreement on that. Initially I saw no issue with writing 40kg or 40lb, but would it be clearer to write 40 pounds? I am not sure. I do think 40ft is clearer than 40' (since that notation can mean other things), although again maybe 40 feet is better? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 18:25, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Classes Great question about classes. For sourcebooks it's easy because the class is explicitly stated. For novels it's more difficult. I'd say that just because someone is described as a "fearsome warrior" does not necessarily give him or her the warrior class. It would be a matter of judgment I suppose. If a character is obviously casting cleric spells in a novel, it would be fine to give the class as cleric. Finding the line between the literary expression and the class definition is going to be tough, but if, next to the class, you provide the source (remember for novels you need the book name, the page, and the edition!) then I think people have the opportunity to object on the talk page. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:14, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Appearance or physical description Regarding this edit, I was wondering why the change from "Appearance" to "Physical description". The consensus does appear to use "Appearance", although is there a specific advantage to "Physical description"? There are no hard-and-fast rules on the wiki for this, which is why I was curious. What do you think? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 14:51, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :You have a good point about the confusion possible between "appearance" (physical appearance) and "appearances" (books where the character was mentioned. Do you prefer "physical description" or "physical appearance"? I would like to set up a standard list of sections as a policy, which will act as a guideline for putting together an article, say, about a person, so all the main sections are called the same thing across the majority of the articles. Of course, it won't stop subsections (background/history is often split into subsections) having their own names, but is a further step to standardization. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 17:59, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Done, see Forum:Standardizing article sections! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 20:29, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Articles lacking sources Just a heads up that Category:Articles lacking sources gets added automatically if you put the template at the top of an article, and removed again automatically when the template goes. If someone introduces sources to an article but the cat's been manually added, it might end up not getting removed! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 10:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Settlements vs. locations In my opinions, the appropriate articles should include both 'Settlements in...' and 'Locations in...' categories', since both apply. Also, the 'Settlements in...' category pages should be inside the 'Locations in...' categories. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 04:45, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorting for individuals Since you contributed on my talk page, I thought it best to move the discussion to Forum:Sort categories for individuals, if you'd like to take a look! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 17:48, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Tower of Twilight I noticed your recent edit of the Tower of Twilight article and (curious as I am about all Harpells) decided to check out the reference and learn more about Malchor Harpell. However, there's no mention of him or the Tower of Twilight on page 9 or mention of him retiring from the tower anywhere in that book, so far as I can tell. Are you sure you're citing the correct book? Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 14:54, May 21, 2012 (UTC) : Re: Dating: I don't think there's an official policy on how to date events like Malchor's living in the Tower, but when I see something like 1356 DR - 1372 DR, I tend to think that he wasn't there after 1372 DR. My personal preference is to leave the range open (1356 DR - ) and then, somewhere in the article, maybe reference that the person was last known to inhabit (or something like that) a place as of XX DR. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 18:28, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Uh, what... the hell are you talking about in Tower of Twilight. Of course it's copied everything is. If you mean copied and pasted then just re-word your statements. Plus the atricle should've been on the site before we even came on dude. Anyway, hello. Pharuan Undearth 09:45, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :ah ha good to know, just saw a bunch of older edits being moded and i thought i'd pop in and take a look. Well like i said above Just rearange your words/put it in ur words and everything should be fine. Pharuan Undearth 17:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Fixing the past Thanks for pointing out the plagiarized histories and thanks for volunteering to replace these deleted pages with the up-to-date originals. I'll leave that to you, but if you get stuck, I can pull them out of the deletion history. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 14:37, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Sandboxes Re: Your post on my Talk page -- Sandboxes are just the same as normal pages; sandbox is just a title I like to use for works-in-progress. When I'm working on something, but don't feel like it's ready for the main namespace, I just create a sub-page of my User page: User:Cronje/Sandbox, for example. You can create as many as you need (within reason, of course), as needed. For the pages you mentioned, you could do something like User:Darkwynters/Sandbox/Tower of Twilight, User:Darkwynters/Sandbox/Settlestone, etc., or even get rid of the /Sandbox part entirely. I wouldn't worry too much about making mistakes. I certainly made a few when I started. Hell, I screwed up by accidentally getting rid of the isbn parameter. Thankfully Fw190a8 caught my mistake and fixed it. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 17:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Merge where? Hello! You have marked Monstrous Compendium Kara-Tur Appendix and a few more articles as to be merged. As a contributor to those articles I am interested: What is your plan? Where do you want to merge which pages? Thanks for telling. Daranios 14:58, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :No hard feelings at all :-). I just did not get what you were aiming at at first. I have tried to voice my opinion at Talk:List of creatures from Monstrous Compendium Kara-Tur Appendix. Daranios 18:46, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Red Tiger Tribe cats Categorization is a tricky subject for me. I prefer things simple. Since Category:Uthgardt is a subcat of a subcat of Category:Organizations by class|Barbarian it's already listed as an organization. I actually think we need a Help:Categorization page to act as a guideline written as a community to see what we all agree with. It's about 3rd on my list of things to do on the wiki though at the moment. If you want to put the old cats back, then I won't revert them but if you do, could you put the same cats on every Uthgardt tribe article? hashtalk 14:47, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hash, cool, and yes I think we need a more defined category policy for the wiki... Cronje has some really good ideas :) If you want I will make categorizing the Uthgardt my chief responsibility right now :) Darkwynters 20:16, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Picture category Sorry if I'm buddying in here out of no where but... I was wondering about categories for images: If we have a image with a race/creature should that image go under the category of that creature even tough the specific race/creature is not the main "objective" of the image? Like this: should Nightcloak image Be under the Genasi category? or should Forest master image be under Gray render? Again sorry if I'm just jumping in to this conversation! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 17:11, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Blades, I think you should directly ask Hash, Cronje, or FW about your category question :) Darkwynters 20:16, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Arcane Brotherhood Thanks dude by seeing my Edits on Arcane Brotherhood page. I'm starting a new campaign on that city and reading a lot about them. Most of info was found in Lords of Darkness and that logo was Black and White there, I colored it by myself with the logo description in that book, its not the best drawing but it helps a bit. I'm extending that page in a few days with more info about the NPCs. My English isn't the best so if you find some error i would be very grateful. See ya (Unknown User a/k/a User:Frostah) :Cool :) Darkwynters 17:13, July 4, 2012 (UTC) WTF? Hey I try to do some good and write the dogmas of different deities and then you show up deleting it all for fun. The quotes come from the official books But I am not gonna enter an edit war here, if you feel the evil need to delete information for the sake of deleting information, and denying all future readers this information then, what ever, you go ahead and be mister number one asshole And with people like you running around I have no desire to improve anything else. Now you feel proud of your self and your actions, you hear. 20:27, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :This is a perfect comment for my one year anniversary, thank you :) Darkwynters (talk) 21:36, July 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Toril This is in response to your post on my talk page. In order: # The category pages look great! Keep up the good work! # Absolutely, I think all articles that have a 'Settlements in...' category should have a 'Locations in...' category. After all, settlements ARE locations. Not all locations are settlements, though; hence the use of an additional category. # It looks like, when I updated the planet infobox, I changed the parameter names it takes, but didn't update the code itself for some of them. That should be fixed now. I've also included the functionality to display the "Locations on...," "Inhabitants of...," and "Organizations on..." categories if the relevant categories exist. Seriously, keep up the great work. I'm glad to see so much work getting done. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 01:41, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sweet work, Cronje!!!Darkwynters (talk) 16:07, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Magister Yeah, gonna cite this when I'm Done. Probably the pages together, not 1 each. How do I cite something that I added that was part of an RPGA convention Campaign, but never published? Conanx100Conanx100 (talk) 01:54, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I see that there is no mention of Chemcheaux or Prismal on the Wiki. If you like, I could locate the info and write it up. Still a little Ganky on how to post stuff, but I'm figuring it out.Conanx100 Plagiarism quesion Noticed your question on Talk:Nomog-Geaya and here's my answer: Anything published on wikipedia is considered licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License and therefore equally available to be published here. Of course if the content on wikipedia is plagiarised or otherwise protected under any other law, then it shouldn't be on this site. hashtalk 05:18, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hash, cool, thanks :) Darkwynters 05:42, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Plagiarized pages Are pages with plagiarized content typically deleted to erase the history completely, or would it be acceptable to completely reword the content and remove the deletion tag from those pages? I see a lot of such pages being marked for deletion, and I think I could easily enough reword a number of those. I just want to check to see if it's preferred to delete the pages to completely remove the content or not. Vely►t 02:07, August 11, 2012 (UTC) More plagiarism questions Just so you know, copying information and providing the source is not plagiarism. (Random User) Dude, stop having pages deleted. No one cares that someone copies someone else's words. Plagiarism is only a big deal if someone claims someone else's work and benefits from it monetarily. Their isn't a user on this site that gets money from the information they decide to share with others that could be interested in it. All you're doing is taking away shared information from the people who could use it to better their Forgotten Realms experience. No one cares that the information was copied word for word. That just makes the information all the more reliable. If TSR. or Wizards Of The Coast cared, they would say so. They haven't. So please stop marking pages for deletion just because the information is written on here the way it was by the creators. Or if you would, instead of just deleting everything, you could reword it yourself instead of taking it away from everyone else.(Random User) :Advertisers make money. :The pages are marked for deletion to be deleted at a later date. Some of us are willing to reword the stuff, but the plagiarised content should be deleted from even the history. Wikis have been shut down for plagiarism before. TSR and Wizards probably don't have time to notice small-scale plagiarism, but we should fix it all to avoid any negative attention from them. Vely►t 12:58, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Random User, I am just following the wiki policy of Forgotten Realms Wiki:Plagiarism... if you have a problem, please create a wiki profile and speak with one of our admins, such as User:Cronje... thank you for your input :) Darkwynters (talk) 17:02, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks - User Dropboxes Oups, my mistake.. BGII was Advanced DnD, so 2nd E, you're right.... Thanks however, little by little, i keep making minor edits. What do you think about the dropboxes, i made? (e.g. IcewindDale dropboxes?) Should i make some more, so as to be easier for users to add one of their likings? --Jandor (talk) 11:55, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Guidelines Thanks for everything. I won't get mad anytime in the near future for anything you are editing (by this way i know that someone will quite always have a second look at anything i edit to make the FR wikia better, more accurate and more...complete, so some mistakes might be corrected). Are you or others (Cronje,FW, BadCatMan, or other actives, etc) considering creating a page with basic (or more vast - expert) guidelines for editing this wiki? I don't mean a page like Forgotten Realms Wiki:About or Category:Policies. (Not to mention that most unregistered contributors wont' read the about, but will start editing straight away after browsing the main page). I mean a page where some things will show all gathered in one place. Those things might be the (some are already mentioned, like Forgotten Realms Wiki:Infoboxes): *Cite always if possible. *Writing in past tensehttp://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:Remove_wiki_from_timeline. *add info, which is more in the past than the presented as present, using time reference if possible. *Try to standarise a layout for a page you have just created: **Using infoboxeshttp://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:Infoboxes **add categories **put the stub, non-canonhttp://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:Canon or other notations. **If for a place, try to part the given info in headlines such as Geography, Description, History, Notable Places (If we can we can propose a certain sequence, not as an obligation but as an advise). For people, History, Physical description, Equipment, etc.... *Rules for categorising.http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:Categorization *Don't use strange letters - symbols. (non-hyphen symbols)http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:Minus_signs *Avoid adding too many details about the core D&D rules of various elements(crunch). http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:No_crunch * Write in physical language or alternate phrases - words of given info (source), so as not to copy original info as it ishttp://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:Plagiarism....... This could be place in a page named as e.g. Basic Guidelines - Advices for Editing just under the section Helping out in the main page. A page like that would surely help not only us (considering that everyone of us will edit it and add even more proposed ), but new members or random contributors as well.--Jandor (talk) 22:08, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Wow... Jandor, you have read my mind... get out of my head :) I think I will post this on Cronje's page... he might even just copy and paste your message "as is"!!! Darkwynters (talk) 00:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Haha. I will try not to re-enter your mind again.. However the page will be written, i will make it even better eventually.... :) Jandor(talk ⋅ ) 07:59, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Categories Thanks for your work categorizing articles, but I noticed that you are also adding unnecessary categories. For example, on Eaerlann you added Category:Locations, Category:Locations in the High Forest, Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn, Category:Locations in Faerûn, and Category:Locations on Toril. However, all that is needed is Category:Locations in the High Forest, since that category is in Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn, which is in Category:Locations in Faerûn, and so on. ➳Quin 20:32, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :hmmm... but if you open Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn... you will not see Karse... hmmm... Darkwynters (talk) 20:39, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::True, but you will see Category:Locations in the High Forest, from which you can find Karse. I'm not sure if you are familiar with Wikipedia, but the categorization method is the same there. ➳Quin 20:42, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I generally only place articles in the most specific category, but I sometimes make exceptions such as including Karse in both Category:Locations in the Dire Wood and Category:Locations in the High Forest, since the Dire Wood category is such a small category with only that one article in it. And yes, Category:Locations is the "parent" category for all locations, so it should generally only have subcategories in it instead of articles, unless there happens to be a location article that for some reason does not belong in any of the location subcategories (Like Toril, perhaps). Similar "parent" categories would be Category:Inhabitants and Category:Organizations. ➳Quin 21:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :So my recent page Salen, she should only be listed as Inhabitants of Phlan and Inhabitnats of the Moonsea... even though she is an inhabitant of North Faerûn and Toril... I guess if wikipedia does it that way... then that is how I will do it... thanks for the insight, Quin... and there is a lot... A LOT of pages I will have to re-edit :) Darkwynters (talk) 21:17, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, wait a second guys... (I hate for sure what is going to follow....) Wikipedia indeed has some policies about categorization, but there are some exceptions alsohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Categorization#Non-diffusing_subcategories. Anyone can notice that the "problem" that has come up is one concerning places: Inhabitants/settlements/locations of a certain X''' place. As we can see here:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Cities_in_Europe(Even though it is far from complete... i won't start editing wikipedia too..:)hehe) locations are not an exception of categorization in wikipedia. However, if we choose to follow this then why are you arbitrarily including Karse in both its category and its direct supercategory? Then will we add everything in a second step away to the top? Or if we follow this, isn't it even possible for this to become a non-diffusing category fοr this wikia, so as to state everything in each category it is (because, '''a. it is the subject of controversy: Baldur's Gate<Western Heartlands<West Faerûn, but also in ~<Sword Coast<West Faerûn, b'. Two steps up for Karse<Dire Wood is <High Forest'', for Orlbar can even be <Gray Vale<Delimbiyr Vale(not even close to Savage Frontier) and for Baldur's Gate (above example) a direct subcategory-part of Faerun...., '''c. People visiting this wikia are not so familiar with Sundabar or where it stands, as they are with Berlin, cause it is in the Real World, d'. for another reason, etc) Maybe it is high time to do the above ''"Guidelines" page..... I'm personally in favor of whatever rule we come up (or you come up), even if it is different from other wikia/wikipedias, granted it doesn't create any disfunction such as the above mentioned...-- '''Jandor(talk ⋅ ) 04:54, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the response. I'm also in favor of including everything, as by this i can go to the bottom of a location page and see there, without relinking, where this location belongs. Jandor(talk ⋅ ) 15:42, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Edits I understand if you ultimately delete this (wasn't sure where I should post it as I'm a bit new), but I just wanted to say that every time I go on here you've edited a topic that is directly tied to my campaign, and it makes me lol a little every time. Thanks for brightening my day! :) --Vul'Fachliil (talk) 00:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Vul, at first I thought... "Great... you're mad because I keep fixing your edits!" After reading the message a second time, I see it is actually a positive note :) It's so funny, I'm so used to seeing someone complain or get mad at my edits... it's nice to see genuine gratitude :) So thanks, Vul!!! Darkwynters (talk) 00:45, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Oh goodness, I see now how my comment could be a bit vague! Glad you realized my intent-I've just been enjoying the coincidence of your editing pattern. :P --Vul'Fachliil (talk) 01:11, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Editions I think that the only way we could make multiple-edition class stats look "clean" would be if I added optional class1e, class2e, class3e, etc. parameters to the template, which editors could use in lieu of the class parameter (if they wanted to; the new parameters won't replace it). That's certainly doable, and wouldn't take very long at all to code. That way, it would look like the example to the right. What do you think? Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 21:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Love it!!! Darkwynters (talk) 21:32, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :: The parameters are now in. Feel free to start updating some infoboxes! The parameters are class1e, class2e, class3e, class35 (it didn't like it when I put a . in between the 3 and 5), class4e, and (for when 5th edition comes out) class5e. Only use them if different stats exist for multiple editions of the game. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 22:17, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Cool!!! Darkwynters (talk) 22:48, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Rulertype As i can see in Template:Location, rulertype, doesn't exist in the script (you can see it in the edit), it only exists in the Usage section. Do you want me to add it? If Cronje or anyother doesn't feel against it, feel free to try it by yourself. If it doesn't work either, I will be back in 13 hours to fix it..:) Jandor(talk ⋅ ) 07:19, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Go ahead and fix it :) Darkwynters (talk) 17:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :: :-) Done! Please check how it shows up (If you find it ok or not...) I putted the location's name in the left column. Another alternative is "Type of the Ruler". Or i can put the location's name as a link, but that would relink in the same page again (loop)... Jandor(talk ⋅ ) 20:49, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Jandor, hmmm... check out the Caer-Konig or Lonelywood and see what you think... it does look a littled cluttered... I like it, but a little cluttered :) Darkwynters (talk) 20:59, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm checking them since i edited... Should i try putting the place in italics? Or just "Ryler's type"? {Oh, I also thought of putting (speaking for a future use) a equivalent of ruler1, ruler2, etc like rulertype1, rulertype2, etc..but because it might seem complicated now, it is only a future idea...} Jandor(talk ⋅ ) 21:08, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for fixing my errors. One question though, the use of 'the'. The map reference I could find for the Scimitar Spires (Anauroch) included 'The'. So that's why I put it in. Should it always be left off? :IJ, in most categories... the "the" is not capitalized... personality, I think it looks weird... officially, I am not completely sure... this is actually a question we should ask admin Cronje. Darkwynters (talk) 20:44, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :One other change I noticed, you added Organizations in Nethril to the Cult of the Shattered Peak. Given the cult formed after old netheril fell and I don't think we can prove the cult was active when Netheril as a nation was reformed I am not sure the cat is appropriate. Minor little stickle point, I know, but just am asking.--Ijkay (talk) 22:16, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :IJ, oh... I see :) I will change this... check out Cronje's response! Darkwynters (talk) 22:24, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I find that a lot of map labels will capitalise the 'the' in a name, while the accompanying text won't. For example, "The Vast" on the maps, and "the Vast" in the text. That's because a label is essentially a title or a mini-sentence, so the first word is capitalised regardless. -- BadCatMan (talk) 23:47, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :It is like the Himalayas... it is not The Himalayas... most of the places in the Realms are the same, I would think... "Trug climbed the Scimitar Spires," not Trug climbed The Scimitar Spires... I think I will look for text support in the sourcebook for not capital "the"! Thanks BadCat :) Darkwynters (talk) 00:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I do agree with all the points you made. And in text it is likely the will never be capitalized except starting a sentence. And personally I do like lowercase 'the's and leaving them off the page titles. I was just going on something I thought I read elseware in the wiki about canon map labels governing how entries were to be made. Of course I can't find it now.--Ijkay (talk) 15:23, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I just wanted to say, thanks again for catching my errors. I'll get the hang of it soon.--Ijkay (talk) 02:29, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Excellent Work Hey there Darkwynters, just wanted to say how great your recent work here has been. Especially on some of the more monolithic and iconic articles like Drizzt, Icewind Dale and Netheril, all of which needed much sprucing up. What I appreciate most is the thorough referencing, which is something this wiki always needs more of. Good job.--Eli the Tanner (talk) 04:31, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Pictures For some reason I can't post my artwork as photos?--Conanx100 :Conan, please speak with admin Cronje... images and pictures are not my specialty :) Darkwynters (talk) 19:30, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the Butcher of Myth Drannor Dear Darkwynters, Thanks for your approval regarding my Butcher of Myth Drannor article. It is my first article, so I want to do a good job. The answers to some of your questions... Thamavelrath (I'll call him Tam) isn't really anywhere online because his book isn't published yet. A friend of mine is in the final stages of a book regarding this character, and I was very intrigued when I read the story. I thought Tam was a rather unique character and decided to try a Wikia page for him. I hope that's not in violation of anything, but if it is, you can delete the article. However, I hope you don't. Unfortunately, because of the above reasons, I can't really provide any exact references. I also can't really figure out the references thing. All the other source material regarding the Weeping War and Clan Vyshaan should be correct (I researched it as much as I could), but I can't produce much else. Sincerely, AlphaPack :I'm not sure if Darkwynters is still online, so I'll just pop in to query: do you mean a fanfic book or an actual published FR book? Thanks. -- BadCatMan (talk) 05:41, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::BadCat, you can always "pop into my queries" :) Yeah, I'm online and have been... Alpha aka User:108.25.188.122, this wiki only uses official ''Forgotten Realms sources... until your friend's novel is published, it can not stay on this wiki... as BadCat has stated... we can have an admin move the page into your own private pages or it will be deleted... please speak with Cronje :) Darkwynters (talk) 05:52, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your help. I apologize if I have caused you and BadCatMan any trouble. P.S. I wish Tam were canon, though. What do you think of the character? AlphaPack (talk) 06:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :No problem for me. I know I had little better to do. :) And I like to help. :You wrote the original article fairly well, with good spelling and grammar and sentence construction, which is always a good start. But, TBH, I find the character to be kind of too over-the-top my tastes. -- BadCatMan (talk) 07:59, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah... I was watching the edits and saw the levels... hehe... I figured it had to be homebrewed :) Darkwynters (talk) 16:52, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations I see an Admin tag next to your name :) —Moviesign (talk) 13:50, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Oh... where did that tag come from :) Darkwynters (talk) 14:49, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Admin Congrats on making admin! Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 14:06, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Ahhh, Thankee Sai!!!Darkwynters (talk) 14:50, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Congratulations, you've earned it. :) -- BadCatMan (talk) 01:26, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Tower of Twilight quote location Looks like we both edited Tower of Twilight pretty much at the same time! I tried putting the quote on the right halfway up the article though. Did you see the template I put together? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 17:54, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Edits with summary but no changes Hey, you might want to use the article talk page instead of doing this! ;) Fw190a8 (talk · ) 00:11, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought that after I posted the response... I was just excited to see the ole Dragon cover :) Darkwynters (talk) 21:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Unsourced edits from anonymous users Thanks for leaving the message on that anonymous talk page, but feel free to instantly revert without question any unsourced edits from anonymous users. They are very unlikely to get your messages on the talk page, since there's no email notification unless they register, so they're very unlikely indeed to come and fix things! I think the exception would be if you happen to know how to reference the edit that has been made and you don't mind doing so! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 17:41, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :FW, yeah I usually just undo unreg edits... but with that edit, I personally have not read the story, so I thought I would ask the user... thanks for the advice :) Darkwynters (talk) 17:50, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Cormyr titles Do you know if there are any regional titles/ administrative areas/ province names and borders within Cormyr? -- 09:24, October 15, 2012 (UTC)the Quartermaster :I am not sure I understand the question... are you talking about titles such king or lord... or whether or not Waymoot is in a different area / province, much like Daggerdale is a sub-region in the region of the Dalelands... As for the first "question," yes there are titles, like king and lord... For the second, I think there is only Cormyr... unless you mean the King's Forest or the Storm Horns, but these are just geographical areas. I think the Storm Horns, the Vast Swamp, and Dragonmere would be borders, though :) Darkwynters (talk) 17:27, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Cold Vale Super minor thing. I am not sure I would count the Cold Vale as part of the Cold Wood location wise. It's description says it is the area between the Cold Wood and the mountains. Given it is right next to the Cold Wood likely not a big deal.--Ijkay (talk) 19:53, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah... actual locations vary a lot, but in the Silver Marches (sourcebook) it is a subsection of the Cold Wood. If anyone else agrees with ye, I'll make in just a sub location of Luruar aka the Silver Marches :) Darkwynters (talk) 20:21, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Okay... the source says "not properly a part of the Cold Wood" ... so actually IJ, you are correct, so I fixed the locations. Thanks!!! Darkwynters (talk) 20:43, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Dealing with anons Hi DW. I was wondering why you undid a recent anon (109.133.193.41) edit to Drow dictionary (here, for posterity). Though vague, the user provided a source for it, and in the full and correct citation format too, so it's not against the "Disallow unsourced edits from anonymous users" policy. Was it incorrect or false? I think otherwise we should welcome anons supplying valid, sourced information. Also, it looks to me like 173.171.98.121 was just exploring or curious and hit the wrong buttons on Tiamat (here), so I feel the block for vandalism may be too strong a reaction. I was curious about your reasoning. Otherwise, keep up the good work. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:08, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Ahhh... you made me feel like a ruthless tyrant... hehe... Unblocked 173.171.98.121 and added the drow phrase back... I am not sure about the two different pages on that edit... but I do not have that book :( I guess I was just a little quick on the ole admin block and undo powers :) Thanks for keeping me inline, fellow admin!!! Darkwynters (talk) 17:33, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Tyrant? No! A trifle zealous, maybe. :p Okay, no problem then. — BadCatMan (talk) 08:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Andora I don't know if the Bloodtide of the Realm of Adventure Wiki is our Bloodtide, but it seems likely. Anyway, I did a Google search for "Forgotten Realms" "Andora", which led me to User:BlackNyx and his link to Odea of Andora. I Googled that and found this page. I think Andora must be in Icewind Dale II somewhere. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 07:12, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Removing redirect page I'd like to create a page for Ardeep (the elvish realm) separating the topic from the Ardeep Forest. However there is a redirect page for Ardeep. How do go about removing the redirect so I can create a page? I know I'll have to check all of the pages that link to the Ardeep Forest page.--Ijkay (talk) 17:11, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :IJ, I'll see what I can do for ye :) Darkwynters (talk) 18:11, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Wonky editor When I open the edit page for any article, I am no longer seeing the toolbar at the top or the categories box at the side. Is this something I've done or is something else going on? Ijkay (talk) 17:12, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :There is a tiny triangle on the far right edge that is the toggle from the regular edit view to the "full size" view (so you can see more text at one time). It took me a while to figure this out since I had hit it accidentally once and it remembers the state for you.—Moviesign (talk) 17:52, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Nope its not that. Even when I am in regular view I have no editor toolbar or sidebar boxes (eg. category box).Ijkay (talk) 18:17, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I noticed yesterday the editor was acting weird... today, it appears to be back to normal, but I, too, do not have the toolbar... probably Wikia is messing with codes or the editing format. ??? Darkwynters (talk) 18:34, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :It's working just fine for me. Clear your cache and try again?—Moviesign (talk) 21:05, November 29, 2012 (UTC) References